


did i lose her?

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heart Break, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a sad fic about marrishes first kiss and Stiles seeing it happen like oliver in arrow 3x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	did i lose her?

> _Request: Can u do fanfic abt marrish’s first kiss is happening, and stiles sees sadly like oliver in Arrow 3x07?_
> 
> _Requested by:[teenwolfonpoint](http://tmblr.co/mj-jMLt5OeXiAPzapIqV3BA)_
> 
> _Genre: Hurt_
> 
> _Note: It’s kinda short but i like it so i hope you like it too._

It had been two weeks since Lydia Martin has told Stiles Stilinski that she liked him, a lot. It had also been two weeks since Stiles had told Lydia that he couldn’t just leave Malia and start something with her just because she finally liked him back. Lydia had sadly agreed and after that they hadn’t spoken again.

A week after Lydia had confessed her feeling towards him he and Malia broke up. Stiles couldn’t think of anything or anyone else anymore. So they decided that this relationship wasn’t really going anywhere and that they were better off as friends.

Stiles was now at home watching Netflix when his father came in. “Yo, daddy. How was work.” Stiles said. He didn’t stand up though he was too comfortable on that couch. “Nothing much.” The sheriff said. “Lydia and Parrish got a step closer to finding out what he is.” He added.  “Oh” was all Stiles could really say.

“You haven’t been at the station in a while, have you?” The sheriff said while walking into the kitchen. “It’s been a while.” Stiles agreed. “I’m gonna go take a look.” Stiles said as he grabbed his key and headed over to his Jeep.

He was driving when suddenly all these thought came into his head. “What am I even doing?” He said out loud. It’s not like if he sees her everything will be alright. Suddenly all these questions stared popping up. ‘Does she even want to see me? Are Parrish and Lydia dating? I mean she’s just turned eighteen it wouldn’t be illegal. What if she hates me?’ But the scariest thought of all was “Did I lose her?” He was so scared to lose her and not only as a lover, but as a friend. He shook the thought and drove into the parking lot.

When he parked his Jeep he headed inside. He greeted a few deputies here and there and had a short talk with a few officers. He had known most of them his entire life. 

“Have any of you seen Lydia?” He asked a few deputies at the coffee machine. “You mean the red head?” one of them said. “It’s actually strawberry blond and yeah.” The deputy rolled his eyes at the remark and pointed towards Parrish’s office. “Jordan and the girl you’re looking for have been in his office for about four hours.” The deputy said with a tone that annoyed Stiles.

Stiles took a few steps towards Parrish’s office, but before just walking in on them he peeked through the window. His heart broke right there and then. Inside the office he saw Lydia and Jordan. Jordan’s hands were on her waist and Lydia’s arms were around his neck. They were kissing.

Stiles turned around as fast as he could and walked towards the door. When he came outside he went towards his Jeep and unlocked the door. He sat in the seat for a minute and then he realized that it was over. He had lost. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly got rid of it. “ _I lost her_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos♥


End file.
